The present invention relates to a pipe repair clamp.
The present invention has for its object the provision of a pipe-repair clamp which is of a simplified construction compared to existing clamps yet being capable of use with pipes of slightly varying external diameters.
According to the present invention a pipe repair clamp comprises a two-piece type split-collar, the collar being formed by joining the two pieces together about the surface of the pipe to be repaired, the pieces being so shaped that at the joints the internal surface of one piece overlaps the external surface of the other piece and a gasket arranged within the collar to seal the surface of the pipe from the outside of the collar.